Desperate Choises
by Hildolfr
Summary: Peyton's hardest day this year. ON PAUSE TILL MUSE COMES BACK FROM THE EMERALD ILSE.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic I do not now nor have I ever owned the character rights to One Tree Hill.

Desperate Choices

What if Lucas never called Jake for help with Peyton's problems.

What would of happened to Peyton if she had not spotted Jake before making a desperate decision of call Rick to buy drugs what would the lives of the people closest to her be like now?

It was late; she was just getting out of her car she was nervous, anxious, and looking for a release from it all. When she calls out "Rick!"

"Looking for me" comes a voice from the shadows of the ally next to her car. Out steps Rick the man with the musical connections in Tree Hill also her connection to drugs. Why your thinking is the assistant captain of the Tree Hill Cheerleaders, musical arranger of an all ages club; buying drugs. Yeah it may seems like a perfect life on the outside, but she misses the loves of her life Jake and Jenny **Jagielski, also she has had a couple of hard days at school from having her locker tagged with the word Dyke spray painted on it. Being shunned by a person she thought was her friend, made fun of at the school dance ruining her dead mothers dress, and having her old crush trying to act like a friend, missing being able to talk to her best friend, the immense pressures of getting bands to play at TRIC. It was all just getting too much for her to take, but what really pushed her over the edge was House of Freaks canceling their gig along with Anne coming to apologize about abandoning her when she needed her support at school. So this is how she decided to release the pressure of it all. **

As he approaches he looks at the girl that is standing in front of her car. He could see the desperate look in her eyes and also how nervous she is by how twitchy she's acting and the way she is continuously looking around. "Haha ha high schoolgirls come on _relax_ is this what your after" he pulls out a small baggy of coke out of his jacket pocket. She goes to grab the baggy he pulls the baggy back " Whoa got cash for me"

"Yeah" she whispers cause her throat is tightens up on her. She reaches in to her back pocket and takes out a fifty dollar bill.

"What is this a joke its eighty dollars for this bag of fun"

"Eighty buck but the others where free"

"The others where freebies kid"

She reaches in to her back pocket for more money but all that's left in there is a twenty " All I have is seventy"

"Fine here you can have its little sister" he pulls a smaller pouch from his pants pocket

takes the money and starts to walk away when he hears her say his name.

" What now Blondie"

"That's it?"

"What did you expect me to do hold your hand?"

He turns back around and continues to walk towards his car.

End of Chapter 1 review and comment if I should write more.


	2. A laugh unheard

Chapter 2

As she stood there watching him drive away she couldn't believe how easy and quick it was. She stood there for ten minutes just staring at the little plastic baggy in her hand.

It took a total of three minutes from stepping outside of her car to watching Rick drive away. She couldn't believe how easy it was. She just stood there staring at the little plastic baggy in her hand wondering how it could be so easy. All of her worrying, all of her pent up anxiety for a situation that felt like an eternity over in the time it takes to put on a pair of shoes.

As she climbs back in to her car she puts the little bag into her coat pocket and starts the car and heads home. As she pulls in to the drive way and sees the dashboard clock thirty-five minutes it total from leaving her best friends house to meeting up with Rick and back home. She was just getting out of her car when she sees her best friends car parked out in front of her house.

"Peyton where have you been? I have been waiting here for you since you ran out of my room."

" Brooke you didn't have to come after me, I'm fine I just went for a little drive to think and it helped"

" Of course I had to come after you I'm your best friend and the girl that was in my room needed her best friend. Now tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing that a little fresh air couldn't help _and a quick little drug deal_ so B. Davis I'm sorry that I made you leave Felix to come after me."

Brook looks at her knowing there is still something wrong with her best friend but lets it go. "Okay but P. Sawyer if you ever need to talk I will always be there for you no matter what. Hoe's over Bro's "

"Hoe's over Bro's"

Brook turns and heads for her car as she watches Peyton head inside. As she watches the door close she is over come with this feeling that something is about to happen that feeling you get in the pit of your gut like your falling and you know that there is no way to stop the inevitable impact with the hard unforgiving earth. She sits there till she sees the light come on in her best friends room and drives away.

She knows Brook is still out there waiting for her to turn on her bedroom light. It's been that way ever since they had first started sneaking out with each other. It was there way of letting the other know that they where okay and had not gotten into trouble, but over the years it has just become a habit of theirs to wait out front for the light to shine. As she watches Brook drive away she reaches for her coat pocket and the little bag inside of it. Then heads for her desk and turns off her web cam. After turning it off she heads for her little mirror on the night stand next to her bed right below the skeatch of Jake and Jenny. Lays the mirror flat on her bed and pours the coke on to the mirror.

She sits there looking at it the white powder that will take the pain and hurt away, she bends down slowly looks once more at the picture of Jake and inhales. Boom she feels something happening there is a tingeling in her nose and she feels something warm on her lip she touches it and pulls her hand away with a drop of blood on her hand. She runs for the bathroom trying to stop the bloody nose. As she enters her bathroom she starts to feel light head. She grabs a piece of tissue paper and heads to the sink to wipe it up. But it just won't stop bleeding she starts to get sleepy when she realizes what's happening and she smiles. "I guess I will be seeing Mom and Elli sooner then I thought."


	3. Time of Waiting

_Author Note: I know that some of you are a little confused about me mentioning Elli in the story now but I will explain why in a latter chapter_.

Again I don't own any One Tree Hill character rights or One Tree Hill itself.

Chapter 3

Earlier in the day

After his argument with his brother and Skills at the River court he heads off, to mad at Nathan for telling his mom about him not taking the HCM test, upset that his friends are treating him like some fragile glass vase. As he is walking he ends up in front of Peyton's house. Thinking he should talk to her he heads up to her room typical Peyton always leaving the front door unlocked.

"Peyton" he calls out as he climbs the stairs to her room as he enters he sees the her laying on the bathroom floor "Peyton!" he screams as he runs to her and pulls her in to his lap while at the same time pulling his cell from his pocket and dialing 911.

'Peyton come on wake up"

"_911 what is your emergency_"

" My friend is unconscious and I don't know how long for. Come on Peyton wake up!"

"_Sir what is your location?_"

"Where at 1825 N 19th St and Chestnut"

"_Okay sir an Ambulance is on its way sir"_

"Okay, Come on Peyton wake up please" he sits there just rocking back and forth with her in his lap. While sitting there he notice the blood on her face he leans over grabs a towel and wipes it away. He hears the front door open.

"Hello?"

"Up stairs last room on the right!, Peyton help is here"

" Sir we're going to need you to let her go and back away" turns to her partner bringing the gurney over and setting it next to the blonde on the floor.

"Call it in"

"Okay, Dispatch we have a single white female, approximately 18yrs old in route"

An hour latter the waiting room in the hospital is full with friends that are sitting, pacing and worrying about their friend. They have been waiting what like forever for new on her since they got that phone call from Lucas telling them that Peyton was on her way to the hospital. Lucas was pacing from the emergency room doors to the water cooler and back again. On what seemed to be his millionth turn back to the door he sees Larry walking through the door ER doors.

"Lucas what's going on." You can hear the worry and fright in his voice as the words leave his mouth.

"I don't know Mr. Sawyer they haven't told us anything since we've been here."

"But why is she here Lucas!"

" I found her in her bathroom unconscious and called 911 and that's as much as I know"

Just then Karen walks up and places her had on his shoulder and leads him over to a chair. "Larry everything going to be fine she is a strong girl you have there"

"How do you know Karen how do you know I wouldn't even be here right now if I hadn't finished up early with the job in Savannah I was passing through Lumberton when Lucas called and said Peyton was on her way to the Hospital."

"Oh Larry…" just as she was about to comfort him they hear "Sawyer family".

Larry stands up and walks over to the doctor

"What's going on why is my baby girl here?"

"Your daughter is here because she over dosed on cocaine MR. Sawyer, and if she wasn't found when she was she would most likely not be alive right now" he could here the disappointment and accusation in her voice. Cocaine how did his baby girl get cocaine "Can I see her" he ask " You may but only you and we are going to keep her here for a few days for observation."

As the doctor leads him down the hall to her room he turns one last time and looks at everybody here that's waiting for the news "She's going to be fine" and with those few word he can see a slight release of tension pass throw the them.


	4. Tears

Chapter Four

As he walked in to the room the first thing he noticed was the I.V. drip in her arm and the oxygen tank next to her bed. After staring for a few seconds at them he looks at her face and sees that her green eyes are open and looking at him with shock, confusion, and even a little apprehension he can also see that they're blood shot and puffy from crying. As he looks into her eyes he walks over to her and pulls as much of her as he can into a hug as he's standing there holding on to the most precious person in his life he can feel himself start to cry. He pulls back and kisses the top of her head "Hello Sweetie" He says with a little hitch in his voice as is throat constricts "Hi Daddy" she whispers back uncertain of how things are going to go she can see the fear and hurt in his eyes and the tears that he lets roll down his face. She knows that she is causing him pain she didn't mean to but here she was doing it anyway, she is sitting there waiting for him to say something anything or to even yell but all he does is stand there holding on to her. As the silence continues she can't help but wonder how she got here.

The last thing she remembers is laying on the bathroom floor thinking about her mom and Elli who was her surrogate mother that was more like an aunt thanks to her parents letting her stay in around and watch her grow up until that fateful day that they where both taken from her in one fell swoop. No body knew about Ellie, not even her best friend Brooke. Ellie died almost instantly while her mom died a few days later at this very hospital do to complications that the doctors just weren't able to fix. Then boom being pulled back in to reality with two tubes down her throat and puking out her guts.

As much as she didn't want to she had to ask her dad how she got here she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about what was going to come out of her father's mouth after they had started to talk but she really needed to know how she got here. All the nurse would say was that apparently her boyfriend had found her on the floor and called 911. After that she was confused her last boyfriend was Jake and she highly doubted that Jake and Jenny where back and even if they where she knew Jake would never trust her with Jenny after finding her on the bathroom floor. So she ask her dad "How did I get here?" And with those whispered words her father steps away and walks to the chair at the other end of the bed. "Lucas found you on the floor and called 911 when he saw that you weren't breathing" Lucas. Lucas was the one that had found her but that made no since she thought. "and after the paramedics came he called me and told me you where on the way to the hospital luckily I was passing through Lumberton when he called or I wouldn't still be on the road."

"Peyton why, why are you doing drugs I thought everything was going good for you?"

She could hear the confusion in his voice she could see his mind trying to understand how his little girl could have possibly done something so reckless as to take drugs but just not coming up with an answer.

She knew her answer wasn't going to bring him any understanding but she told him anyway "I've been having a rough time lately with everything Tric is going terrible I can't get anyone to come and play and the ones that I do flake out on me and leave me stranded my best friend is slipping away from me I've been suspended from school, been called a dyke and I really missed Jake and Jenny and all of it was just to much I couldn't burden Brooke cause she is having her own problems and I couldn't tell you cause I didn't want you to worry anymore than you already do and it was only my second time."

"Second time Peyton!" He just couldn't handle that information right now, "Peyton no matter what is going on you can always, always talk to me and I'm supposed to worry about you that's what a fathers does is worry about his daughter and getting a call from a boy in the middle of the night saying your on your way to the hospital damn near scared the life out of me." She can't help but smile at her father for everything they've been through it was nice to be able to sit with him even if it was in a hospital room. As he sees her smile he can't help but smile back at her "Oh and don't think your not grounded missy just cause I haven't yelled at you, from now till your twenty you are grounded which means coming straight home from school that means no more cheerleading, no more Tric and no more allowance." Even with being grounded she was just happy that he was home.

AN-I know all short chapters but bear with me I write as it comes to me I don't have it all mapped out it comes I type so it may take a couple of days sometimes to get something new out.


End file.
